


I Didn't Come For a Fight (But I Will Fight to the End)

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Wretched and Divine [3]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Evanescence (Band), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Heaven and Hell, Death, Devil!PatrickAU, Execution, Hell, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reapers, Seven Deadly Sins, Sinners, Sins, Smut, Suicide, Terminal Illnesses, demon!pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: I wake up on the ground with Brendon hovering over me. “Sir?” he looks worried. I glare at him, trying to figure out how on Earth I’d gotten on the floor. I look past him to see two other people standing there. Frank…...and Pete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/gifts), [GeesCLUELESSgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/gifts).



> Well you've been waiting for it and here it is...an actual fic in the Devil!Patrick AU... ^-^ I have delivered what was promised.
> 
> THIS IS FAR FROM CHILD FRIENDLY! PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ THE TAGS! 
> 
> I gifted this fic to ***BlueRabbits*** because this entire AU was a gift for her. She is my little Soul Punk Patrick and she's Satan to boot. It's also gifted to ***GeesCLUESLESSgirl*** because of how much she liked this when she read it ^-^ and just because I love her <3.

 

I wake up on the ground with Brendon hovering over me. “Sir?” he looks worried. I glare at him, trying to figure out how on Earth I’d gotten on the floor. I look past him to see two other people standing there. Frank…...and Pete. Pete’s Soul still showing what his death looked like. As it will until I pass judgement over him. I feel faint looking at him and Brendon puts a hand behind my head.

 

I glare at him. “Touch me and I’ll toss you into the Void and replace you with Andy, you noodley twat.” his hand immediately moves out of my space. I look up at Pete and my heart wretches in my chest...or that’s what it feels like anyway. I push myself to my feet, accepting Brendon’s hand to help when I almost fall back down. “Pete...what…?” I frown and struggle forming a sentence that confirms his death.

 

“I was out for a walk to relax and clear my mind, I couldn’t sleep. Some guy came up behind me and held a knife to my throat. He asked for any money I had. I gave it to him without a fight, thinking he’d leave me alone if I did.” Pete touches the bloody line across his neck. “Clearly I was very wrong, he slit my throat and left me there to die.” Pete shudders and looks sad. “I didn’t take long to bleed out and then I was standing above myself and this ghostly looking guy showed up with a little yellow box. He told me to stand still.” he gestures towards Frank with his Soul Box hanging from a chain around his neck like a small pendant. Frank is pale white, ghostly indeed, with a matched set of upper and lower fangs. His black hair contrasts his skin dramatically but not unattractively.

 

Pete didn’t die, he was killed. And over Greed. His killer will end up here, in my domain, because that is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Winged Nuts won’t take people that break those, no matter how much they repent they belong to me. I frown deeply and look at Pete. I have to pass judgement on him to turn from a Soul to a Demon. Not all sinners become Demons. Only ones that are destroyed by it.

 

“Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third,” I sigh and fight a laugh at his long and ridiculous name. “You have been judged, welcome to the inner most circle of Hell and the ranks of our Demons.” I say and reach out to place my palm over where his heart would be and a ripple shimmers through his Soul. He doesn’t seem to change much but his wound disappears, which makes my breathing easing up in relief. He doesn’t seem to get any Demon features. My frown deepens and I study him, for a minute. Sometimes the change is only subtle.

 

He sees me watching him and raises an eyebrow. “What?” he asks and then I see it. He has fangs like Frank. That’s actually a common Demon trait. I smile, it suits him.

 

“You’re a Demon.” I smile widely at him. He smiles back and rushes forward to wrap me in his arms. Brendon and Frank both let out a shocked gasp when I let him hug me and hug him back.

 

He looks at them. “What’s the matter with you two?”

 

“Uh...not only did he let you hug him...he hugged back…” Brendon watches us wide eyed.

 

“Not a cuddly person, Patrick?” he asks me and I shake my head. He chuckles and let’s go of me.

 

“I don’t generally mind you cuddling me though.” I smile at him and kiss his cheek. Brendon makes an odd choking noise. “Do you two not have work to do?” I glare at them each in turn and they skitter off to do their jobs.

 

“So...you going to explain some of all of this now?” Pete looks at me.

 

“Yeah, come on, follow me.” I turn and head down the halls. Now that he’s here I can’t avoid explaining more of this stuff to him. I had been before because he didn’t really need to know. Now he does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you ever been to Heaven?” he asks and I nod. “Really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you guys can have chapter 2...I got a couple done while I was away so meh...  
> I AM, however, going to be implementing an update schedule soon so you will get updates twice a week and that will be it unless it's a stray oneshot I decide to write.
> 
> xoxo

I sit on my throne and look at the new sinners for the day. Pete is studying the books I gave him, sitting comfortably on a cushion in front of my throne. He keeps quiet and watches everything that goes on as he reads. He doesn’t seem bothered much by anyone that presents themselves to me for judgement. He makes a face or a noise of disapproval a few times but quiets down almost instantly. I think I’m the only one that notices honestly. It actually amuses me.

 

The last soul of the day is a woman. Her sin is simple, it is Lust but of the boring variety. She had an affair with her best friend behind her husband’s back. I do actually pity her. Her husband is a bland, and emotionally and mentally abusive person but the Others see things in a very black and white kind of way. I sigh heavily and pass judgement over her, sending her to work with those of her family that were already here. She seems relieved at this and goes graciously.

 

Pete leans his head on my knee and I earn my fingers into his hair, pulling ever so slightly. He hums and smiles, leaning into me further. I smile down at him happily.

 

~~~~~  


“So...you judge the Souls that Heaven doesn’t want?” Pete asks from the reading chair behind me as I sit at my desk looking over the predicted schedule for tomorrow. It’s not always 100% right but it gives me a general idea. It doesn’t account for accidents or murders, just natural deaths.

 

“For the most part.” I nod and look back at him. “Then I either make them a Demon, or send them out to inhabit the Circles, and those souls are eventually picked, cleaned, and sent back upstairs to be given a new life. New Souls take forever to make so recycling them is easily, just wipe the slate clean and remold them.” I roll my eyes. “And on the rare occasion I chuck them out into the Void. Sometimes there are mistakes and a pure Soul ends up down here and I have to send it up to them or someone comes to get it.”

 

“Have you ever been to Heaven?” he asks and I nod. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, Heaven runs everything unfortunately. They choose the new Devil. I went there to be crowned and twice for official business since then. Mostly they let us do whatever down here once the Devil is appointed. They are in charge but prefer not to actually get involved.” I shake my head.

 

“So wait...you’ve met…?” he arches his eyebrow.

 

“No, don’t think anyone still in existence has.” I tilt my head to the side. “Just Angels up there, and the Fates. They have different ranks there too. So, while the big boss isn’t present, there are people running the show. No one really knows what the boss looks like or why he’s not around.”

 

“What’s it like?” he asks, innocent curiosity filling his voice.

 

“Pretty much the same as here but cleaner and brighter. Like we are stuck in eternal Night but there it’s always mid-Day.” I shrug.

 

“I’ve never been outside the castle thing you live in.” he says quietly.

 

“It’s not that big. Country Manor maybe, but no castle.” I chuckle and shake my head. “You can go pretty much wherever you want here, just be careful of Demons and Soul. While not all are, some are truly cruel and evil. And some Creatures are dangerous.” I warn him, my mind racing to all the dangers in Hell.

 

“What’s the worst that can happen?” he asks, setting down his book. “I’m already dead.”

 

“Uh...you can kill a Demon, eh?” I look at him. “You can destroy a Soul and erase it from existence...how do you think the Devil gets changed? We harder to destroy than Demons and Souls but nothing is forever.”

 

“Oh, I guess I didn’t think of it that way.” he shrugs.

 

“You can hurt and torture Demons and Souls too, so please be careful of who you trust.” I give him a warning glance and he nods. “Promise?”

 

He gets up and moves over to stand beside me. He kisses my cheek and hugs me. “Promise.” I smile and go back to my work. Pete watches for a minute. “What are you doing?”

 

“Inventory, I guess you could call it.” I shrug. “Comparing the list of Souls that were collected. It tells me who either escaped death, was forgotten, or wasn’t scheduled for death but died anyway.”

 

“Died anyway?” he frowns.

 

“Murder, accidents...even suicide.” I frown. It always hurts when we get one of those. They are sad and broken souls that never truly acclimate to being here.

 

“Oh...so I was one of those then...because I was murdered?” he says quietly and I nod slowly, shuddering at the memory of his wound. “Do you know when I was supposed to die?”

 

I nod and clear my throat. “You were supposed to live till 87, and it was supposed to be pneumonia I think.” I look up at him. “You’d have been an old man.” he smiles.

 

He chuckles.”Well I’m sure none of us wanted to see old man Pete.”

 

I laugh and find myself trying to imagine it. “I don’t know, I think you might’ve been one of those adorable old men everyone loves.”

 

“He makes a face but laughs. “I doubt it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I look up as another Soul comes in and my mind swirls. I look at the list for today, and he’s actually on it

Pete is out somewhere in Hell, I’m not really sure where though. I sit on my throne judging today’s batch of Souls. A few of them were actually gross looking deaths from some kind of building collapse accident. Pete has taken the last few weeks getting used to everything he’s studying and asking questions when he doesn’t understand or if he can’t find the answer on his own. He gets along well with Brendon and Frank too. 

 

I look up as another Soul comes in and my mind swirls. I look at the list for today, and he’s actually on it.  _ Michael James Way, cause of death - terminal pancreatic cancer _ . I sigh and look up at him. I didn’t expect him to be here so soon. He’s too young for my taste. If he’s on the list then he’s meant to be here though. And I already know his sin. He will make a fine Demon. 

 

“Michael James Way.” I smile and he looks scared. “Welcome to Hell, your sins of Lust have earned you a place here. I pass judgement over you, step forward to accept your fate.” I stand and he cautiously steps forward. I place my hand on his chest and he shimmers and changes a bit. Mikey’s Demon trait is a large set of bat-like wings. I grin widely, he’s a beautiful example of a Demon. He will be powerful. “Welcome to the ranks of the Demons. You will reside here in the Innermost circle. You’ve been a favourite of mine for years.” 

 

Mikey looks confused. “I have?” 

 

“Of course, you’ve been entertaining to watch.” I smile. “Come, sit here with me.” I gesture to where to Pete usually sits. He hesitates again before carefully tucking his wings and sitting on the cushion. “Next.” 

 

Brendon opens the door to let the next Soul in. I look at Mikey and feel a confusing mix of Pride and pain. 

 

~~~~~

 

I give Mikey the same books I gave Pete when he got here. He seems fine with the reading material and sits comfortably on the cushion, even long after I finish judging Souls for the days. He doesn’t ask as many questions as Pete, Mikey just sits there and reads through the books. 

 

Pete comes tearing into the room and hides behind me. Before I can ask what's going on I see a familiar tall Demon with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. The Demon is grinning widely and I sigh. “Andy, will you quit terrorizing him.” 

 

“Oh but where is the fun in that?” Andy’s deep voice strains against a laugh. 

 

“You don’t have to deal with him later. Be nice, he’s still new.” I shake my head, also trying not to laugh. Pete pokes his head out to look at the Demon that was chasing him. 

 

“Patrick, why does he turn into a giant dog?” Pete asks and looks from me to Andy and back. It’s Brendon that steps forward and speaks up though. 

 

“He’s a Hell Hound. What’s wrong with that?” Brendon glares at Pete indignantly. 

 

“I...it’s...Hell Hound?” Pete looks so confused. 

 

“Hell Hounds make good guards.” I smile and look at Andy. “Some are better at it than others though.”

 

Brendon sticks his tongue out at me childishly. I chuckle and shake my head. “It’s dependant on what kind of dog you turn into.” Brendon frowns and almost pouts. Pete just kind of looks at him. “Not all of us get to be big muscled dogs.” 

 

“Brendon, you’re a lap dog, deal with it.” Andy laughs and you can hear the whine from Brendon. 

 

“Which is why he stays here and guards me, while you guard one of the gates.” I give Andy a  _ shut up and be nice _ look. “Come here. Brendon.” I smile at him and he shifts from the tall dork in a clean cut suit to a small black and tan spaniel. The spaniel runs over to me and jumps into my lap. “There, now settle down.” 

 

Pete watches curiously. “He’s kind of cute.” Pete smiled widely and went towards his cushion only to find someone on it already. “Now...what the hell?” 

 

“Hi.” Mikey waves and stays curled up where he is. 

 

“Pete, this is Mikey. He’s a new Demon.” I smile down at him. “Mikey, this is my partner, Pete. He’s new to the whole Demon thing too but  he's slowly getting accustomed to hell .” 

  
“Hi.” Pete looks warily at Mikey. I watch as Mikey scoots over on the cushion to make room for Pete. The cushion is definitely big enough for both of them. Pete sits down and looks at what Mikey is reading. They discuss it quietly amongst themselves and I sit there watching them, smiling and petting Brendon’s head gently. I feel Andy watching us and look up at him. He laughs and shakes his head before wandering off, back to his post most likely. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s the matter, Patrick?” Pete’s voice was groggy, like he wasn’t all the way awake and it was cute. 
> 
> “Nothing...I just...it was a dream but...Demons don’t dream.” I shake my head. 
> 
> “What do you mean?” Mikey asked in confusion and looked at Pete. “We both dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since this one was updated. Been trying to update a bunch of stuff <3 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> xoxo

I smile as I look over today’s list, as watch Mikey and Pete looking over some books. Much to Brendon’s dismay they found the library and have been looking through old books and scrolls. I think today’s topic might be what makes a Soul become a Demon, though it’s not as though I haven’t explained it to them a million times. I shake my head as they quietly discuss something. They get along better than I ever would have thought and keep each other company while I’m working. We have yet to figure out what Pete’s powers will be, but Mikey is showing that he might be good at handling Souls. That will take some of Brendon’s work load off and he’ll be glad for that. Pete...I’m not so sure. He hasn’t really showed any powers yet and it’s been a couple of months now. 

 

I look back down at the list and frown. This list is fairly short compared to normal. It’s still over a hundred thousand Souls but less significantly less than an average day. I shrug and roll up the list. Pete and Mikey look up as I pass and gather some of their stuff to follow me down to the Hall. They sit cozily on their now shared cushion pile. They took it upon themselves to make it comfier for the pair of them and I smile as they snuggled down onto it. They moved it off the to side a bit more but that’s fine, as long as they are close to me and I can keep an eye on them. Brendon lets in the first Soul and I sigh as my day begins. 

 

~~~~~

 

I wander to the viewing room and look through the portal. I’ve taken to leaving Mikey and Pete in my room when I come down here. Mikey never saw luckily but his brother is slowly losing himself. Without Mikey, Gerard is lost and it’s awful to watch but there’s nothing I can do. I’ve received several angry letters from the Holier than thou idiots upstairs about my interference in Pete’s case. They still haven’t decided what they are going to do about that and I’m stuck waiting. I pull up the image of Gerard and sigh, always the same. I want so badly to reach out to him but I know if I do Heaven really will remove me from the throne. 

 

The thing that kills me about it is Heaven will never take him anyway. Gerard is already sentenced to be a Demon but I can’t ease his suffering. Can’t assure him that his beloved brother is alright. Instead I have to watch him suffer like this so that the dingbats upstairs can “maintain order”, which in itself is a bullshit concept. For as great as the religious nuts of the Earth think Heaven is, they are blind to the reality of it. I sigh in frustration as Gerard takes another drink of vodka straight from the bottle. I turn off the image and walk away. If I can’t help him then I wait. The Fates may not predict what he’ll do but I can see the signs. I’ve seen him mutter to himself about it when he’s alone, which he usually is. 

 

When I get back to my room, Pete and Mikey have fallen asleep cuddled together on the bed. Mikey’s wings are carefully positioned so he won’t get hurt if Pete rolls over or if either of them move. I shake my head and change into some sleep clothes to crawl in beside them. It’s peaceful and simply to lay here with them. 

 

~~~~~

 

_ I could hear them behind me, and this little hole was my only saving grace. I thanked whichever holy power was listening for the first time that I am a small man. I always despised my size but right now it was what was saving me. No normal man could fit in here. I peeked out the watch them pass, they had their guns at the ready and I honestly wasn’t surprised. I waited till I was sure they’d passed before I ran out to head back the way I’d come. I ran into what could be presumed to be a wall made of solid stone but was, in fact, the front of a horse. An ‘oomph’ escaped me as I hit the ground and looked up. A soldier jumped down off the horse and grabbed me to haul me up to my feet.  _

 

_ “Thought you could get away did you? Heaven’s gates don’t open to your kind, Murderer. You’ve got yourself a oneway ticket to Hell.”  _

 

_ Everything went black as a pain shot through the back of my head. I could only assume it was the hilt of his sword. When I came to I was in a cell that smelled like death itself. I cursed under my breath and wished I’d stayed in that hole and waited longer. I could hear voices and my heart sank as the soldiers stopped outside my cell. My judgement was to be passed. I faced the noose and I knew I’d be found guilty. Why shouldn’t I be? I did actually commit the crime.  _

 

~~~~~

 

I shot up in bed, sweating and panting. What the hell was that? I haven’t dreamed since I got here. The last Devil told me I wouldn’t. That Demons don’t dream unless there is a Sandman nearby. I throw myself out of bed and look around, I haven’t seen a Sandman in such a long time. They aren’t common and they keep to themselves. One of the few Demons I don’t actually control. The last one I happened across was a despicable creature and took delight in torturing people. Despite my searching I find no one and nothing to suggest there is a Sandman. Why then, was I dreaming? How was that even possible? I growled low and heard Mikey and Pete sit up on the bed. 

 

“What’s the matter, Patrick?” Pete’s voice was groggy, like he wasn’t all the way awake and it was cute. 

 

“Nothing...I just...it was a dream but...Demons don’t dream.” I shake my head. 

 

“What do you mean?” Mikey asked in confusion and looked at Pete. “We both dream.” 

 

I freeze and look at them. Mikey couldn’t be a Sandman or he’d have showed it with his other powers by now. I look, instead, at Pete. “Pete...can you control your dreams?” He nods and looks at me with a worried expression. “Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
